Senior Summer
by AliceSwift
Summary: Come one guys it's summer. The last Summer before we have to worry about college and classes and courses and degress. The last summer we'll all be together. So let's have some fun,get in trouble, raise some hell and tear it up. E/B;Em/R;A/J;R&R AH!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Number two! In honor of New Moon's release in the US I will be posting six new stories! Yes six! Here's number two I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My cell phone went off my head, the signal that it was time to get up and start the new day. I walked over to my closet and pushed the clothes equally to each side of the space. I should be good at this, I've won best dressed for the past three years, the first year freshman weren't eligible for awards. Lame I know. But how was I supposed to pick out the perfect outfit for the last day of high school? I opened my window and a summer breeze rolled in and spread across my face, I inhaled deeply and smiled. I opened my eyes and saw the beach, the sand the water, all of it.

I had lived in this house ever since I was a little girl. I can still remember my feet barley touching the sand as my mom and dad swung me between them, each holding one of my hands, I laughed insanely and they looked down upon me and smiled back. Then the worst came. My mother was only 37, I was fifteen, my dad 38, my younger sister nine. All of us were too young for her to leave us. The worst was that I didn't even speak to her that day. I was too busy being mad at her for not letting me go to the skating rink with some loser from freshman year who's name I don't even remember. We had met over the summer and on that last day she said that we were going to hang around the house and get school things ready. I didn't want to so I got mad and gave her the silent treatment. The last two days of her life I had spent muttering about her under my breath, fighting with her and screaming when we did talk briefly, trashing her to my friends over the phone. All for one stupid idiot who never gave me the time of day since.

Before she left that night I didn't say goodbye, even though she told me that she loved me and kissed my forehead before walking out the door, I didn't return her love. I still wonder if this was something to punish me. Teach me a lesson. I kept wondering when the punishment was over though. Dad only got worse after her death, he started to smoke, then drink, then drugs. He only went even farther downhill. I had tried to pull him out of the whole he had dug himself but after the thrid time I couldn't make myself. I couldn't put my self through the pain that he caused. Punching, kicking, spitting, choking. I guess when mom died she took the man that I used to call daddy with her. I haven't looked my own father in the eyes for a week now, the last time I did it was only to make sure he was breathing. Olivia and I stayed out of the house as much as possible, he didn't notice if we didn't get back until three, four in the morning. He wasn't home himself until five. He lost his job due to coming to work hungover on too many times.

Wow Rosalie, great way to start your last day of high school. I thought to my self. I laughed and then turned back to my closet. I decided on a purple tank top with on gold shoulder, the other was purple like the rest of it. I paired that with a denim skirt that was about mid thigh o me, and then I out on gold hoops, a few bracelets, and then my chain. It had every single thing on it that meant something to me. It had something from my mother, from Olivia, Emmett, and then something from my grandmother. It meant so much to me. It will kill me to lose it. I rubbed on some white eyeshadow, pink blush, then my super shiny lip gloss. I grabbed my over sized black leather bag, slipped on my gold heels, and was out the door.

* * *

I hopped out of my car and a few kids flew past me on skate boards. I walked over to Alice's car where she was trying to explain to Bella how to get your foundation even.

"No but you don't want to use that big of a brush." Alice told her.

"Well why not it covers your face faster?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Alice asked. She was right, everyone knew Bella was a girl genius. She had gotten more acceptance letters then Edward, her boyfriend since sophomore year, had gotten rejections. It was insane.

"Well I just dont see why it matters."

"Because it just-ugh never mind. Hey Rosalie."

"Hi guys." I said and Alice's face looked really excited.

"Okay, what do you think?" she asked putting her arms out in a very ta-da way.

"I love it." I said and she looked satisfied with my answer.

Alice always loved anything that involved bright colors and creating something. She always signed up for art, her room was a mural of different expressions. On one wall it was a romantic red where she had made almost a curtain look to it, one was black with neon splatters all over, the third wall had a comic book scene on it, and the last one she still had white. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with it yet. She obviously was going to do something with it, but she wanted to wait and see what life brought her before she jumped into painting another wall.

Of course her eye make-up and clothing choices were what really made her stand out. Right now she was very aquamarine colored. Her shiny blue eyeshadow went out to her hair line and the pink dots she had along it made it look like pixie dust. Her eyeliner was black with pink lining the inner corner. Her blue eyeliner had a faint line drawn out past her brow line. The rest was pretty much what I had on. Foundation some blush and lip gloss. Her dress was satin and very clean looking up top, it was just a simple black dress very classy and safe. But then she had a bright neon blue belt, below that the dress looked as if it had been put under a lawn mower, it probably had been. It was splattered with neon pink and blue paint. Her shoes were heels that had a higher arch then I could even begin to consider comprehending.

"Very you." I told her. I looked at Bella then. She was very plain looking next to Alice, her clothes and makeup I mean. Just jeans, and a navy blue tee shirt. Her eyeshadow was a very pale brown and her eyeliner was the same black she had bought since she was in the sixth grade. She wore a very subtle pink lip stick and a light blush crossed her cheeks. She was gorgeous, but average in her style. I gave her a smile and she smiled back at me. It was different though. She bit her lip and her eyes went to her left. I looked at where she directed me and I saw Emmett.

"Well Alice, I think this is our cue." Bella grabbed her elbow.

"But I want to stay." Alice protested.

"That's too bad. Besides we have to get to class."

"Ugh fine, be good." she gave Emmett a stern look before jetting off to class.

"Hey babe." Emmett said with a smile.

"Hey Em." I looked up at him.

Emmett grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him then. I took his face in my hands and he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled under his lips. I heard hoots and hollers from the passing students but didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there for a moment before I heard a farmiliar voice from behind him.

"Teahcer." Jasper coughed. I laughed and rested my head against Emmet's chest, my arms still hanging on to him. I looked forward to see Jasper walking with his gutair case in hand. He waved and I just smiled. I couldn't tell if Emmett was amused or more ticked off.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up man!" Emmett called towards him.

"Come on we've got to get to class." I said patting his chest and starting to walk away. He caught up and grabbed my hand. walked by and we hid them behind us.

"So it's our last day." he mentioned.

"Ever."

"You're not sad are you? Come on Rose, you're killing my buzz."

"I know I know, I'm sorry. It's just that next year you're going to go off to some fancy football college and I'm going to be stuck here at LAU. Los Angles University doesn't even have a fashion major"

"Come on Rose we have a whole summer before we have to go off to University. That's three months where every day will be a Friday night. No one to tell us what to do or what to say or what pages to read out of text books."

"I realized." I said and my tone was depressing me.

The bell rang and students hurried through the hallway past us.

"Listen, I need you to cheer up. I hate it when your upset and you know that."

"Yeah I know. I'll try."

"Good." He lifted up my chin and kissed my hair.

"Love you Rosalie."

"Love you too." he walked away with a smile on his face.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Try not to get in too much trouble today...okay?"

"I'll try." he copied my words.

"Haha."

"I'm not laughing." I smiled and walked into my English class.

"Late again ." said when I was inside the door.

"Yeah, yeah I am ...see I'm late because.." what's an excuse I haven't used yet?

"My car was-" my teacher shook her head.

"My younger sister needed a ride to-"

"Try again."

"My dad needed help with-"

"Nope."

"She's late because she was kissing Emmett." I heard Edward speak up from the back row. The class cheered and my face got hot.

" that's enough. please take your seat."

"Yes ." I said and when I reached my seat I stabbed Edward's foot with my shoe. His hand flew to his ankle and he glared at me.

"Opps sorry." he stuck his tounge ou and rolled his eyes then faced forward. He reached down into his bag and then started to shake a can of silly spray.

"Edward, think, you'll get in so much trouble."

"What are they gonna do to me? It's summer, not life ro death." He said as he pressed the top nozzle down and blue foam squirted everywhere.

"What's that noise?" was just turning around when she got hit. Kids were taking pictures with their phones, I was one of them.

"!" she said aghast, I wasn't sure why she was so shocked. He did this every year.

"Yeah?" he moaned and threw the can across the room. He laid his face in his hands casually.

"Pricipals office."

"Yeah hang on just a sec I got to make a quick phone call." he held up a finger and got out his phone, I saw him take a picture of her, not that she noticed, then he went down in his contacts list and hit call.

My phone rang and the teacher looked furious.

"Yeah you know I'm sorry I have to take this, it'll be less then twenty seconds I swear. Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rose!" he said cheerily.

"Oh hi, it's Edward." I whispered and everyone laughed except for us and who was trying to detangle herself in sliiy string.

"Well you see Rose, I'm in English class."

"That sucks."

"I know. So you know I was think that maybe we could go get a smoothie or something."

"I don't know I have cheer after school and a test third period."

"Oh no, we'll be back by the end of second you'll be fine."

"Oh..okay sure."

"Alright I'll meet you at the smoothie hut."

"Cool."

"Later."

"See ya." we both closed our phones and then looked at .

"Well.."

"What?" Edward asked sincerely and the class, apart from me, erupted in laughter.

"Well aren't you guys going to get smoothies now?" her face was blank.

"Oh wow, that's so nice of you to let us leave class. Thank you so much." I said packing up my books and threw them in the trash can on the way out.

"Party hard." I heard Edward say behind me as he did the same. He shut the door and the class applauded us as we exited.

* * *

I couldn't believe Edward had ditched, not so much him ditching, but on the last day of school. Really? He usually liked to pull pranks on the last day, he promised that he would clue me in on his plans later, I guessed that it was huge enough to hurt someone. It was senior year and he was going to go out with a bang. Maybe literally depending on what materials he used. He had ditched plenty of times, my guess was about two weeks worth, but it was the last day of school, if you didn't notice already, and there was never any work. Most of the teachers played movies, allowed us to talk quietly at our desks, a few younger teachers even played hangman with the class. Then there were the teachers who actually pretended to teach. Like Ms. Pecka was right now. A few words might possibly stick with sudents for the summer, I was not one of them, but I doubted more then a few kids had stayed awake for the entire period. Even I found this boring...me.

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper to me, her pencil tapped quickly on my desk.

"Yeah?" I asked, her words awakening me from my thoughts. I straightened up in my seat and resisted the urge to yawn.

"You're still coming over later right, after school?"

"Of course." I nodded. She smiled and leaned back into her chair, putting herchin in her hand and resumming her doodling.

"Ms. Pecka the clock." Emily Jackson said from the back row. Her voice was an average tone so our teacher, who I was pretty sure was thankful for the time, it sounded like she had gotten lost in her own words, had no clue who it was.

"Very well." she turned and her long dress twirled as her heels clicked back then stopped as she fell back into her chair.

I heard the shuffling of papers around the room. Everyone was getting out papers to throw in celebration of the year coming to an end. Everyone was ready for school to be over, especially the seniors, who would not be returning next year, but starting new and exciting things at college. Students had the papers in their hands and were on the edge of their seats as the clock grew closer to 2:15. Releasing us to a summer that was sure to be full of excitment and partying. The night before I had set aside a stack of papers that would be exceptable to throw. I didn't like doing something I had gotten a headache over just to throw it up in the air for it never to be seen again, ending up in some landfill weeks from now.

I heard mutters and whispers of summer plans and parties, I noticed Alice was texing, most likely Jasper. I didn't want to interupt them. I stared at the clock and thought of the summers before this one.

It was a long string of _didn't do's_ and adventures with friends that had come and gone. There had always been a certain group though, that would alway be in each mental summer scrapbook of mine. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I. We had first met in kindergarden. We ruled the playground in the first grade and if one bully decided to mess with my milk money Emmett would hear about it. Things didn't change much in middle school, besides that Alice and Jasper decided they were good together in about the seventh grade. I could tell everytime I saw them together, despite what we might had thought those first couple of months, that they were right. Freshman year Rose's mom died, only our inside group knew about the absolute mess her dad was. A couple months after Emmett had asked Rose to go out on one dat e and they came to school the next day hand-in-hand, boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward was the last to ask me, I deep down always knew that I was closest to him, or at least in that way I was. I think we had a pretty good system going. The six of us, our own little Saved by the Bell clique. However we all wanted different things out of life, and we had yet to find on college that would give us each what we wanted. I heard chanting and joined in on eight.

"Eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one." I threw my papers in the air and the sheets flew around me the bell rang. Kids dashed out the door and a few exchanged numbers to be sure they didin't lose touch over the summer.

I walked down to my locker and opened up the metal door. I felt two long arms wrap around my waist.

"Happy last day of school." he said and rested his chin on my shoulder. I slapped his wrist and turned in his grasp to face him. I put my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was perfect but only lasted a long second before I pulled away.

"So Rose told me that you ditched with her today." I used a teasing tone then turned back to my locker and started sorting through papers.

"Yeah we went and got smoothies at Smootie Hut. I got you one but I got thirsty around sixth period."

"Well thanks so much for thinking of me." I said sacastically.

"Yeah no problem, here let me get that for you." he grabbed a trashcan from a janitor that was passing by and then swet his long arm through my locker, making sure to get everything except the book bag in the corner.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Come on Bells, it's summer. The one summer you don't have to study can't you just live a little?" he set the blue container down beside him.

"Edward don't you have a locker of your own to clean out."

"Well I never did anyhome work, hense no papers, hense no binders,hense nothing in my locker to clean out."

"Come on you're not stupid, you're actually really smart...if you just applied yourself-"

"Bella you're staring to sound like one of my teachers." I glanced at the trash can and kicked it. It slid and then hit the wall, toppiling over leaving more to clean up.

"You're right." I leaned in for a kiss when someone yelled for me.

"Guys." I heard Alice call my name. I turned to see her standing hand-in-hand with Jasper at the front doors, waiting for us.

"We'll be there in a sec." I yelled back at her.

"Well hurry up." she ran out the doors with him and I turned to my locker. I grabbed my book bag and shut the metal door. I spun away the combination for the last time and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Sit with me?" he asked, already pulling me over to one of the last empty tables. He sat on the top and I plopped down on the bench below him, setting my bag beside me.

"We've had some great times here huh?"

"And not so great." I added, feeling as if I were in a time warp. It felt like just yesterday I was comforting Rose aboout her mom during the first week of freshman year.

"Edward do you think anything will ever be the same?" I asked, staring blankly in front of me.

"WellI don't think anything really has been the same Bella. I don't think there is such thing as same. It takes either a tradgety or wonder for the days to break up and make us realize that there is oething different going on. But really everyday is different. Each day we wake up with a blank sheet of paper in front of us, we're the authors of our own story and we don't write the same thing each day. Write new memories and new adventures on each piece. There's something different everyday that makes us live and keep going. I guess what I'm trying to say is that just because this summer won't be the same, doesn't make it abnormal, because every summer differs from the last somehow. So during the next three months I want us to live each day like we're dying. Each day like it's our last and have adventures, make memories. Make each day count. Live each day to the fullest. We're going of to colege next spring and we won't be seing as much of eachother. We've spent the last twelve years waiting for this night. The night we walk across a sateg and start writing a new chapter fo our lives. Something new. A new memory."

I looked up and him, he felt me watching and looked down at me. I pushed my self up towards him and when our lips met it was perfect. A perfect memory that was definetly going into a mental scrapbook.

"Come on," I said. "It's summer. And there are memories waiting to be made." I grabbed his hand and we dashed out the door.

* * *

Later, after I picked up Olivia and droped her off at her friends house, I went home to get my graduation gown. I walked in the door and it slammed a bit louder than I would have liked. I heard my dad moan on the couch and froze.

"." he called and laughed.

"Yes?" I turned to face him. He had his head tipped back on he couch and his eyes were closed.

"Go...g-get me a beeeeeerrr." he laughed insanely and I put my bag down carefully. I walked into the kitchen and reached into the refrigorator. No beer. No anything that I could give him to make him shut up.

I stood up and thought for a moment, I then shut the metal door. I walked back into the living room where he was laying.

"Um, see we're out of beer but no big deal...I'll just go get some more. I need to grab my wallet out of my room though." he murmed something and then waved me up the stairs. I grabbed my book bag and coat, he wouldn't notice, and walked up the white carpetted stairs.

I thought quickly as I grabbed certain things. I got my deodorant, perfume, dress, gown, cap, and a few things of make-up then I emptied out my book bag and shoved all of it in there. It barely fit but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran to the window and opened it up. I hung on the rope for a moment. It had always been there and I hadn't found a use for it until a few years ago. I waited until I saw him open the door and I stepped carefully down the steps. I heard him yell and then a crash. I whimpered as I imagined the million things that could have been. I took another steps and then the window busted through, I slid away onto the sand just in time for the shards of glass to miss my head. I sped around to my car and then drove to Alice's.

Sorry dad but this was my graduation...and I'm not going to let you ruin it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior Summer chapter two...**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

I drove to Alice's. I had called Olivia and told her about dad. I had explained the whole situation to Jackie's mother, Olivia's best friend, who had agreed to let her stay there for the rest of the week.

"Thank you so much." I said as I pulled up in front of Alice's house.

"No problem, we love Olivia like family. Don't worry about it."

"It's just so nice of you to do this for me."

"Really don't mention it, good luck at graduation tonight."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, I'll let you go to get ready now."

"Okay."

"Bye Rosalie."

"Bye Mrs. H."

* * *

"Alice that hurts." Bella whined from the chair. I was putting curlers in her hair, I had to made the curls as tight as possible so they would last through the night.

"Suck it up cry baby, beauty's pain." I rolled my eyes at her and her jaw dropped at my words, I could see her expression in the mirror. I raised my eyebrows and she rolled her eyes then sat back in her chair.

Rose had just pulled up. I was so looking forward to doing her make-up. I couldn't wait to turn her face into a masterpiece.

"Hey." she said walking into my room.

"Hi Rose." Bella said, she had gotten up with my permission and was choosing something to wear. I tried the curling iron but It didn't work on her hair.

"Okay Rose, do you want to make-up or hair first?" I asked.

"Make-up." she replied putting her stuff down and taking her coat off.

"Okay." I pulled her over to the huge mirror. It had lights around it and a shiny counter that I had splattered with different colors. There were different cases and plastic containers that had different shades of blush and eyeshadow. I had demanded the room with the biggest closet when I was thirteen. I had put my bed in there and the actual room became my closet or dressing room. It was huge as was but I still felt like I never had enough space. I was happy with all but one thing.

"So, what's up?" I asked her as she sat down in the chair and I pulled her soft hair back from her face.

She sighed and I knew what was coming. "More of my dad and his self pitty."

"Well that's no way to start out a new summer." I said with my hands on my hips. She smiled but soon became serious again.

"It's just, I'm so sick and tired of having to take care of Olivia, make sure where she is and that she's safe, I'm sick of having to take care of my dad, make sure where he is and that he's safe, and then I have my own life to worry about too. It's not that I don't love them both, I do, it's just that I wish I could just have a day off. It's like I never have enough time in that day, I never get enough sleep, I'm never good enough to suit their needs. I mean, I know I've said this a million and two times but, it sucks that I'm left with doing everything because he can't pull himself together long enough to even be old what to do."

"Yeah." I agreed awkwardly, not knowing what to say to that. She had a point, she cared about them but she wasn't the person that should have been doing all of this.

"You know you're eighteen right, you could move out and leave it all up to your dad. I think he could pull himself together to take care of Olivia."Bella added. She wasn't around Rose's dad alot though. I was. I knew that when he was in a certain state there was no stopping him, there was no way he could get himself together period.

"I wish he could, but come on let's not talk about me. Let's talk about a little bit of a lighter subject."

"Of course, oh my God you guys can you believe that we actually made it? We made it through twelve years of schooling to get here." I said.

"Yeah we did." Bella said as she pulled a dress out of my closet.

"I can't believe I survived at all actually." Rose noted with her eyes closed. I was putting liquid liner on the top line of her lashes.

"Me either." I screwed the top on the black tube and then applied a wet silver, sparkly eyeshadow right above that. On her lid I put a dark purple and lightened it as it got closer to her eyebrow. I had her apply her own eyeliner and mascara as I helped Bella with the blue dress she had picked out. I knew why she had, Edward loved Bella in blue, so whenever she could she would wear blue. The dress would look fabulous. It was a dark blue and it was sort of big at the bottom, we had agreed that since we only graduated once we would go all out, even Bella. So she had chosen the one I had expected her too. It was strapless, which she would be nervous about, and then on white ribbon lining the top. She shimmied into it and the I zipped up the back. I let down the curls and her hair hung about two or three inches from where it usually did.

"Hey Alice have you decided what you're going to do with that wall yet?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm not sure. I mean I know I can't leave it white forever because that will drive me insane, but I don't wan to waste it either. Besides I only have on more year in this room before I go away for college so I better fill it up quick."

"Are you really going all the way out to New York for college? I mean we'll miss you too much." Bella complained. I had been excepted into the biggest cosmetology school in the country. It wasn't some rinky-dink small town college where they taught you tings that you already knew. It was a huge school where they did make-up for celebrities and models and spokesmen. I had been one in thousands to be excepted. That was huge for me and I had made positive that I wouldn't be staying here for college.

"Yeah I do, I mean there's nothing here for me. I've been bored here all of my life anyway, and you guys can come and visit whenever you want." I smiled and finished helping Bella with her dress, I walked over to Rose to help her with her hair I took two pieces from near her face and pulled them back to make a crown shape. Then I curled all of the pieces the way she liked them.

"Well we better get going, Rose hurry up and pick out a dress." I said, looking in my mirror and pulling the pins out of my hair. I had made it look soft and curly instead of spiky like normal. I wore a short hot pink dress that made me look a little like a lemonade stand with the yellow graduation gown I would have to wear. Bell and Rose had both gotten the plain black ones so they looked fine. Why did our school mascot have to be a hornet?

She chose a shimmery dress that would fit her perfectly. She would look great in it and I was so glad that she chose that one.

* * *

An hour later I was back stage going over my speech one more time.

"Okay Bella, deep breaths, deep deep deep breaths," I let out a huge gust of air, only to get distracted by our teachers entrance. I then realized I would run out of air soon and took in a huge gulp of air. I choked and coughed before Alice came up to me.

"Bella, you'll do fine don't worry about it." I knew that I would be fine once I got up there if I did it right at least once. Our instructor started to place us so we could walk out on stage together.

"I'm so nervous." I said to Jessica who stood infront of me.

"Don't be, you're too smart to mess this up." she smiled at me and I smiled back. She winked then marched forward.

* * *

"...and now if you would please welcome our valedictorian, Isabella Swan." the auditorium clapped as I approached the podium.

"Thank you so much," I started off."I've listened to a few valedictorian speeches in my life and they all sound the same to me. They're all about how high school can relate to real life and how it differs. Well when I asked someone very close and dear to me earlier if they thought things would ever be the same..." I glanced over my shoulder at Edward for a split second then turned back.

'He told me that nothing would ever be the same, because there isn't such thing as same. That it takes either tragedy or wonder for the days to break up and for us to notice the difference, when really everyday is different. That each day we receive a blank sheet and that we're the authors of our story, not many of us write the same thing each day. There's something different on each sheet that keeps us going, that we write new memories and adventures as they accumulate for us. So just because this summer isn;t the same doesn't mean that it's different because every summer differs from the last. So let tonight be the first page of the next chapter in each of our books. And know that when you except your diploma, nothing will be the same. Thank you." I said as I walked back to my seat on the stage. The place clapped behind me and I was thankful for Edward's words earlier. Sure I had a speech prepared for weeks but they didn't compare to his.

"Thank you Bella, and now on to our graduates." the people clapped again and I smiled. After about ten names Alice's was called out, with Edward's following.

"Alice Brandon" she strolled up to get her diploma in a very sassy way. He moved the tassel over to the other side and she curtsied. Totally Alice. She walked over and sat with the others.

"Edward Cullen." He excepted his diploma and then shook hands with our principal. He reached into his pocket and shook a can of spray paint high in the air.

After them would be Rosalie and Jasper then me.

"Rosalie Hale." she excepted her's then laughed as she shook hands with him.

"Jasper Hale." he took his and rolled his eyes, always jaded.

"Emmett McCarty." he got up and hit a super hero pose cheesliy before excepting his diploma and waving towards the crowd.

Later on when they got around to the S's my name was called.

"Isabella Swan."I smiled as I walked up to except what would determine most of the rest of my life. I shook his hand and walked over to join the others. They finished the rest of the names and then said the words we had all been waiting for.

"Your graduating class of 2010" he said and we all threw our caps in the air.

Our future had officially begun.

* * *

Later that night around twelve I was pulling pu in my driveway. Emmett had drove me home since I had rode to the school with Alice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm just worried."

"About?" he knew my dad was a mess. But he didn't know the depths of the complete trainwreck he had become

"Okay, listen to me. If I'm not at my window in thirty seconds, come in a get me. i don't care if you have to bust the door down okay?"

"Sure." I nodded and he kissed me before I got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and walked inside the house.

"Rose!" I heard my dad scream at the top of his lungs. I tried to run to the steps, get there before he could find me, and I did. But he caught up with me too quickly.

"Rose!" he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down the steps, the contesne of my bag going everywhere. He pulled me over to the wall and held me there.

"How dare you!" he spat at me and I flinched.

"Daddy please." I begged, sounding more like a three-year-old than I expected.

"No, don't you pretend to be scared. You snuck out again!"

"I had to-"

"No you didn't." he raised his hand up to smack me but I closed my eyes. The pain I expected however, never came.

"Don't touch her." he said.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" my dad slurred, inches away from Emmett's face.

"I think I'm Emmett McCarty your daughter's boyfriend...who do you think you are.""I'm not sure!" my dad then raised his hand to Emmett. He held his hand away for a moment before pinning him against the wall.

"Rose, call 911 and pack your bags." I wasn't sure why he meant but I didn't hesitate. I did as he said . Running to my room and grabbing my cell on the way up the steps.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need help. My dad's drunk and trying to hurt me and my boyfriend."

"Help is on the way."

* * *

**What do you think? I'll respoing to your review ASAP!**

AliceSwift~

!PLT


	3. Chapter 3: We're Gonna Get There Soon

**Hey friends, fans, and fellow readers/writers of Twilight FanFiction...in other words-Hey guys.**

**Here's a quick reminder of what's been going on in Senior Summer lately:**

**It's the last day of school and the first night of summer. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper are all in Forks High School's graduating class. This is their last chance to be together, they all want different careers, therefore must go to different colleges to get their degrees. They've known each other since they were in the first grade. They're all best friends.**

**Rosalie's mom died during her freshman year, her dad's been a wreck ever since, this leaves Rosalie to take care of her little sister Olivia. Alice is a major artist. She loves painting, writing, designing clothes, and dong crazy things with make-up. A few years ago she turned her room into a huge studio for everything and anything she wants. She painted each wall in a different scene. One is plain red, one's black splattered with neon, another is painted after a page from a comic book. The last one is still white. She's hoping that the summer will give her new ideas on what to fill it with. Bella is an extremely smart girl who can go to practically any school she pleases. She was valedictorian and has gotten straight A's all through school. She has her mind set on a certain school but with her trouble maker boyfriend, Edward, not making an attempt to get into college period that would leave him in the dust.**

**On graduation night when Rosalie gets home her dad is drunk. She tells Emmett that if she doesn't come out soon to come in after her. Soon, he comes in to find Rosalie's dad choking her. Emmett stops him and tells Rose to call the police.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

**"And don't apologize for all the tears you've cried. You've been way too strong now, for all your life. I'm gonna get there soon, you're gonna be there too. Cryin' in your room, prayin' Lord come through. We're gonna get there soon."**

**~Closer to Love.**

**~Matt Kearney. **

**lots. of. love.  
**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

The police showed up about a half hour later.

It's funny how in all of the movies the police will be there in seconds and that rarely happens in real life, but then again in movies it takes you five seconds to get from New York to China.

In the mean time they fought, Emmett and my dad. I was still upstairs and I could hear the crashes, not knowing who was being thrown, and what they were being thrown into. I was packing my bags, not sure why Emmett had told me to do so.

The police asked me what my address was and for my name. Then for Emmett's and my dad's.

My dad was still pretty decent size, had a bit of a beer gut but still had plenty of strength and muscle. He was strong enough to throw full refrigerators at me and Olivia so I don't know what that tells us, probably that he's really strong and has anger issues.

Emmett though, he may not be as big as my dad, he still was healthier, and he had a sharper mind. My dad in his drunken state probably didn't even know when punches were being thrown at him, Emmett, well he would know when to dodge fists and when to let them fly.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes." claimed the cop on the other end as I walked out of my room. "Just remain calm and stay where you are."

I was on my bathroom floor, sobbing. I had cried so many times in here that if the mirrors and toilet had something to say about me it would probably be that I had problems with depression.

I sat up and leaned against the wall. I pulled my knees into my chest and put my head on them. I heard the yells that were being shouted, the things that were being thrown, the words that were being said, the smacks that were flying in every direction.

I lifted my head up and pressed it against the wall, banged it a few times and when I got dizzy I decided that was a bad idea. I turned to look in the mirror that hung on the back of my bathroom door. It had a crack all down it from the time my dad had thrown Olivia into it.

Why was I sitting here, letting my whole body come undone in my own self pity? This wasn't Emmett's fight and my dad was only fighting him because he was in his line of vision. This wasn't Emmett's fight, it was mine.

He hadn't thrown Emmett into the walls, hadn't called him the nasty names that were shouted around here everyday. It wasn't Emmett that had dealt with him everyday for the past four years and it wasn't him that had taken care of Olivia. It was me. I was the one who was told to get my dad beers, only to either pick up the bottles or have them smashed over my head later. I was the one who had huge pieces of furniture thrown at me on a monthly basis. I was the one who put bandages on _myself_ when I got hurt, not Emmett. Since this clearly wasn't a fairy tale, why should I even get a night in armor to save me? I'd rather rescue myself.

"Miss, are you still there?" I heard the cop ask form beside me where the phone lay on the floor.

I looked over and picked it up numbly. "Yeah." My hoarse voice probably scared the woman on the other end.

I let the phone fall out of my hands and land back on the floor.

I sniffled a few times and stood up. I flung open the door and heard the mirror shatter behind me.

I marched down the stairs. Every memory, every emotion and every feeling I had ever felt when my dad hurt me or my sister was running circles in the back of my head. All the times I had asked myself what I had done wrong, every time Olivia told me about her dream life and how it was nothing close to this hell, every time I had put make-up over the cuts and bruises and scars just so I didn't scare people away would come pouring out in this last attempt at an act of vengeance.

The disastrous living room came into view. I saw my dad, he had Emmett pinned in the corner, hands on his neck, Emmett's eyes closing.

I walked into the kitchen and flung open the cabinet doors. I grabbed the biggest skillet my hands found and walked back to the living room.

As I walked I felt like things should be going in slow motion but it didn't. I didn't stroll over to him to some song by Green Day or Fall Out Boy. Because this wasn't a movie, it wasn't something I was watching, it was something I was living, and something I had felt for years but was never able to express.

Now I could.

I ran up behind my dad and lifted my arms up and hit him across the back of his head with the iron skillet. Emmett fell first, not completely to the ground but back to his feet. He shook his head and then saw what was going on. I must've looked crazy. Standing with a skillet over my head and clenched teeth making up my expression. My dress had been torn a bit when my dad had pulled me down the stairs earlier, my tears had ruined my make-up, eyeliner and mascara down to my jawline.

My dad didn't fall yet either he had turned to look at me when Emmett gave him a punch to the side of his head. Somewhere in the back of my mind you think that I would've hope it didn't do any serious damage, but I didn't. He had done serious damage to me for all these years, he could take being deaf in one ear.

My dad landed with a thud, and when he was on the ground I saw that he wasn't exactly out yet. He laughed and called my a name as his eyes closed. I gave him a kick and he didn't flinch then, he was out.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, immediately taking me into his arms. I dropped the skillet and it fell to the carpet with a soft noise. His embrace was a comfortable place that I wish I could be in all the time. I had tried on multiple occasions to think of a place better than Emmett's arms, but I couldn't.

"Yeah." I said as I started sobbing into his chest, he stroked my hair. "For now."

The police had just recently hauled my dad away. They had told me that after researching it more they would give me a more finalized sentence, but for right now my dad was facing at least six months in jail. For me that was enough time to get myself together, get Olivia, and get out of this town.

The police drove away and I watched the tail lights fade into the darkness that made up my surroundings. I turned and looked up at Emmett.

"Well, thanks for being here. I don't know if I would have made it out if you weren't there. I better go back clean up." I said and turned away.

He caught my elbow and pulled me back to him.

"You don't want to go back there." he said.

"Obviously, but one of these days he's going to come home, and before that Olivia will, so I have to."

"Not tonight, just come home with me, go get your bag." he said with a smile, it automatically brightened up my disgustingly dark evening. Morning now, it was almost two.

"Okay." I said and then ran into the house. I dropped the blanket that I had wrapped around me in the living room and then walked up to my room. I took the bag from my bed and walked through the house. I turned the lights out as I went and when I made it to the door I locked it and walked out. Emmett was in his jeep, despite the warm summer air that normally filled the air on summer evening was replaced by a cold chill tonight. I opened the door to the back seat and threw my bag down, I slammed the door shut and then got back in the front.

We arrived at his place shortly. He had lived in his own house this whole year. It used to be his brother's but he had moved out and away. Some NFL team had decided to put him on a team. His mom had cleaned it up before she left for England-Emmett's parents were literature professors and had been offered an amazing tour of England, some big grammar snob convention as Emmett put it- in hopes that they would move into it after Emmett moved out. When they moved away he wanted to stay here and finish high school, they had sold their house, but he was staying in this one until he went to college.

I went around to get my bag but he had already gotten it for me. He met me at the front of the jeep and took my hand, the leading me up a cement pathway to his door. He got the key out of his pocket and unlocked it. The air conditioner must've been on because I was overcome with sweep of cold air. He put my bag down by the door and then looked at me. He took me in his arms again and I wondered why it seemed to be so much more drastic now then ever before.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." he murmured into my hair.

"I love you too." I said as my head stayed planted against his chest. We stayed like that for a few seconds and then I realized how late it was.

"Um, would you mind if I take a shower here before I go to sleep?" I asked.

"No not at all." he said with a shake of his head.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I reached for my bag, his hand got to it before mine could.

"I got it." he said and smiled.

"Okay." I said and he gestured up the stairs in an after you manner. I walked up the steps and to the bathroom, he caught my arm again. He kissed me softly before disappearing down the hallway.

I took my clothes off then got in the shower, though I didn't wash my hair. I didn't think to bring shampoo and conditioner and I hated the smell of the men's stuff. I did however find a small box of soap bars. I unwrapped the cream colored bar from it's light blue wrap and threw the paper thin cover in the trash.

I let the hot water cascade down my back and the liquid automatically calmed my muscles.

After I was done I got a towel and dried off. I got a little nervous when I realized that Emmett had taken my bag, which had my clothes in it. I wrapped myself in the towel and opened the bathroom to door to find my clothes laying there. My favorite black sweats and and a tee shirt from the Superchick concert I went to back in sophomore year.

I picked them up then went back into the bathroom. I put them on and then shook my hair in the towel quickly, removing any excess water although it would still be wet.

"Emmett?" I said once I stepped out into the hallway.

"I here." I heard his voice coming from his room. I walked down towards it and saw him standing over his bed. His room was surprisingly clean for a boy who's only a senior in high school. It was very mature looking and I wanted to say that it didn't match his fun loving personality, but in a way it did.

"Um, I'm going to sleep downstairs." he said. I glanced at the bed and noticed that he had put my favorite blanket across the top.

My mom made it for me when she was pregnant. It had been my security blanket up until my first day of elementary school, but still I would take it everywhere. I had always slept with it too, even if my mom and I would fight, I slept with it. Really it was a piece of her. I also noticed how it hung over the side of the bed even though it was huge. My mom had made the blanket big enough to fit her when she was pregnant, that way it would always be big enough for me.

"I love you." he said as he kissed my cheek and walked past me to go downstairs.

"Wait." I said just before he went downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Would you stay with me?" I asked, feeling a little insecure about his answer. I played with my finger nails nervously. "I don't really want to be alone tonight."

"Sure." he said with a smile and I was grateful for how amazing it was.

I crawled under the blankets and after he turned off the lights he got behind me. He cradled me in his arms as I replayed the night in my head. Over and over and over on a constant loop filled with pain and anger.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." I said, my voice barely above a whisper, yet surprisingly smooth.

"Don't apologize for anything. You've been put through hell for the past four years, why are you saying sorry?" he said with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Because you weren't supposed to get hurt. I took the punches for all these years, as you said, and I should've handled them tonight." I said back at him, returning the frustration.

"Rosalie you don't have to always be so strong. If you've always been half as strong as you were tonight, then I owe you an apology. I should've realized a long time ago that your dad was like this. You can't be _that _clumsy." he said and I sighed a short laugh. I had told him, and the rest of my friends, that all the scars were from tripping and falling into things.

"Don't apologize." I whispered, but he couldn't hear me.

"Do you really go through that all the time?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

The choking, the hurt, the crashing. Being thrown into things, having things be thrown at me.

"Yeah, I do." I said with a sigh.

"Rosalie." he breathed. See, my group knew about my dad. How bad his addiction to everything you don't want to be addicted to was. They knew about how angry he could get, but they didn't know about how that anger just turned into violence.

"I know what it feels like." I said. "I know how hard it is to let yourself black out. When you feel his hand on your neck and the wall at your spine. He pushes you against the wall harder, so you start moving up the wall without your mind even telling your body to move. Pretty soon your hanging and your feet aren't touching the ground. Then all you feel is your throat. The lump that feels like it's being pushed from the front back to your spine. You can try to breathe but that would only hurt. Pretty soon your cheeks get hot and your head spins. You start seeing dim colors like yellows and greens, then blues and purples. Then big black splotches, like ink splatters. Your head starts hurting at the top and you can't even wonder why the pain's moved. Then you lose your vision, it gets blurry and then fuzzy and then disappears all together. Then your last thought is your whole body going limp, no more movement until your hit the ground, falling on whatever lay there. You take in a huge gust of air and it hurts your lungs to breathe again. The air feels like poison running in a sleek line down your throat and into your chest. Your head hurts now more than it did before and all you want to do is lay down a recover, but you have to run before he sees you or he'll just do the same again."

"Rose," his thumb came across the moist skin under my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't have anything to do with you. You were perfect the way you were. A different part of my life that wasn't infected by him. Besides, it was unimportant and didn't concern you." I said back, I had to admit that I sounded a bit hysterical. He turned me around in his arms so that my head could lay on his chest.

"Anything that has to do with you has to do with me, unless you don't want it to. But, please, try to realize when things are bad and you need help. When someone's hurting you, that's when it's time to get help. And I'm not perfect."

"Yeah, you are. Not any guy would've come in and saved me like that." I protested calmly.

"You were the one that took that skillet to him." he reminded me with a smile.

"Yeah but you were a good distraction." I said and smiled back up at him.

"I was wasn't I?" he laughed and kissed my head. There was a short moment of silence. I was ready to go to sleep, but I assumed he was wide awake. Much like I was on my first run-in with my dad. It just keeps playing again and again in your head until you've assessed every possible moment to the best of your ability.

"Just tell me one thing." he said and I murmured a sleepy _what_ in response.

"Was anything ever really bad? Did he ever really get you?" his voice had a chill in it.

I nodded and lifted up my shirt to reveal a scar that stretched across where most people got the appendix taken out, lucky shot I guess. It almost looked normal.

"What did he do to you?" Emmett asked, furious.

"Don't tell him that he shouldn't play with steak knives while he's drunk. He'll deny he's drunk, deny he's playing with a knife, then stab you with it."

"Did you go to the hospital." I didn't answer. "You never went to the hospital when he hurt you." he stated. I couldn't tell the tone of emotion in his voice. He didn't seem mad, nor did he seem to be sad that I hadn't been taken care of. Just, shocked.

"Emmett promise me something." I said as I started to fall alseep.

"Anything."

"Promise me one day, when everything is done and finished here we'll run away. Get away from this place and move somwhere else, just you and me."

"We're gonna get there soon Rose."

I smiled and the conversation died down.

I hoped that he wasn't all that interested in the situation with me and my father.

The relationship that I had with my dad was the epitome of what you would want to be if you're the ninth ring of hell. We used to be perfect. When my mom was alive and my whole family was happy. She seemed to have taken all of the happiness and joy that our family once had with her when she died. A few times, when my dad had gotten really mad at me, I wondered if I would soon get to her and be able to apologize for all the bad things I did or said to or about her.

Sometimes it had gotten so bad that I thought I wouldn't be able to get up the next morning. One day I didn't, only one person knew why I hadn't gone to school that day, and if it wasn't for slip of their finger they might have known at all. They knew the deepest depths of the worst thing my dad have ever done to me, and why that one in particular was so terrible that I couldn't get up the next day. Not to brag, but I do normally get up when I get knocked, pushed, or shoved down. And the morning after, I didn't feel like getting up. I didn't feel like talking, moving, seeing, feeling, hearing, breathing, or even living at all.

Only one person knew why and it wasn't Emmett.

And if he did find out, the very existence of our relationship and what it's based off of would be altered and changed drastically forever.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading with me up until this author's note. Please leave me a review telling me what you think may or may not happen in the next chapter, what you thought of this chapter, and what should happen next time we meet up.**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


End file.
